


Alistair's First Night

by TurboNerd



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerd/pseuds/TurboNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and the female Grey Warden share a dance and a romp.<br/>Told from the perspective of The Grey Warden.</p><p>This is how the first night went, in accordance with my fluffy smutty brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alistair's First Night

It's a quiet night back at camp. 

Alistair is staring into the fire looking pensive and intense, lost in thought. Zevran is leaning back on a log staring at the sky. Wynn is reading a book. Morrigan is in her usual spot being classic her; bitchy and distant. Sten and Shale are standing around being weird as always, and Dog is snoozing on his back, his snoring barely audible. 

Leliana pokes the fire with a long stick, looking sad. With a sigh she got up and went to her tent.

I feel sorry for her. I should be a better friend, maybe reach out to her. She may be a little off but she's not so bad. She emerged from her tent with the lute I gifted her recently. I hadn't heard her play it before, I really hope she plays us a song. 

She picks the strings with her fingers, tunes it for a few minutes, and begins strumming gently, humming. I can barely hear her over the crackling fire so I approach her and sit a respectful distance away. 

She saw me watching her and gave me a sweet smile, glowing under my attention. I returned her smile generously. I stared at the fire listening to her strumming and humming, enjoying it immensely. She began to sing; a really sappy love song that, embarrassingly enough, had me feeling a whole lot. 

My eyes closed softly, immersing myself in her sweet tune. The words tugged at my heart, making me think of Alistair. I reflexively looked over at him through heavy lidded eyes, a subtle smile sneaking across my lips at remembering yesterday's kiss. 

He confessed to caring about me yesterday, which surprised the shit out of me because I was almost positive I was going to have to say it first. I am glad I waited; watching him squirm in all his nervousness is adorable. And then his kiss. Wow. It was warm, wet, and when his tongue found mine it was like a sexy punch in the stomach. The wind was knocked clear out of me. Magical. 

I stared at his profile glowing in the flickering firelight. He's beautiful and I drink him in enjoying every last detail of him, especially his relaxed hand; limp at the end of an arm draped over his knee. He looks... delicious. 

He looks at me and catches me in my reverie. Shit. I feel the heat wash over my face as he meets my gaze, and I have no idea what he must be thinking. I feel so embarrassed, it's as though I have been caught doing something very private. 

I want to look away, but he doesn't: I feel held there, my heart pounding. Leliana's song is absolutely not helping as it carries me further into how much I adore the man and how badly I want to touch him. I want to feel his lips again, and his fingers in my hair. I wonder what he looks like under all those clothes.

I clear my throat and remember to breath again. As I smile at him with intentionality his face remains unchanged and serious. I wish the man would just, do something and stop staring at me with that face! He's turning my organs to liquid! It's so unnerving! 

He rises from sitting and approaches me, my heart skips several beats, I have no idea what's happening right now. I feel like either running for the hills or dragging him to my tent, there seems to be no middle ground, this is so confusing! 

He extends a hand to me and I take it, he pulls me to standing, a sly smile on his face. As I come to standing my eyes glide over the bulge in his pants and his shirt stretched perfectly across his chest. My mouth waters and I swallow, feeling embarrassed and transparent, as if he could know what my eyes notice as they glide up his form and to his incredibly handsome face. I want to tear those clothes off of him in such a way.

His gaze makes me feel bashful, he laces his fingers in mine and pulls me close to him. He moves slowly with the music and a nervous giggle trickles from my belly, up my throat and out my mouth.

“I don't know how to dance.” I feel shy, and I keep imagining the humiliation I would feel if I stepped on or tripped over someone. “Dancing is for other people. Please stop trying to make me dance.”

He chuckles and pulls me aggressively close to him; every nerve ending in my body screamed for more of whatever that was. 

His face is flushed and he laughs with me, an expression of joy, rocking gently, fingers on both hands intertwined, our bodies pressed against each other. I feel almost light headed with this intimacy overload and I want infinitely more. I let myself be carried by the lightness in my heart and Leliana's tune. 

“This isn't so bad, is it?” he asks in his playful tone, his face close enough to devour. 

Without answering I press my lips tenderly on his, he meets my kiss, nipping my lip. Wow. That was bold of me... or instinctive, I'm not even sure anymore. And he nipped me! 

For the first time ever I'm wondering; what does a nip mean? Okay, I have the assessment that regardless of what the nip meant, it went well. Don't over-think it, Grey Warden. People call me Grey Warden so often even my inner monologue is calling me Grey Warden. That's weird. 

“Where did your wandering mind go?” Alistair asks, abruptly twirling me, holding onto one hand and pulling me back to him. I hear Leliana's song interrupted by her joyful giggle, and she resumes with greater enthusiasm. I get that she loves her audience right now, and I feel happy that she is getting nourished by something; she is such a social creature. 

We must look a spectacle right now and I hardly care. 

“Andraste's... flaming knickers! What was that?” I laugh nervously, pressing snugly against him, my limbs feeling absolutely noodled after that. I really hope he doesn't do it again.

“I'm honestly surprised I didn't break one of your arms or throw you into the fire.”

“So am I, my love.” I rock with him gently. 

I... just called him my love. I didn't really mean to, or mean not to, it just slid out of my mouth so organically. 

It must have sounded really good to him. He hungrily pressed his mouth against mine, a hand on the back of my head, forcefully inserting his tongue in search of mine. My toes curl, my throat closes and I whimper unintentionally. Wow it is so hot out here.

He pulls away from me after an inappropriate-for-company long kiss taking my breath with him. I gasp and feel something like awe. This man has me completely wrapped around his finger and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Leliana's song slows and becomes something a little more crooning. Alistair is staring me down with a very raw, lust filled gaze that turns my bones to jelly. I feel almost drunk. I want to drag him to my tent so badly. 

Wait, why don't I?

“So how would you like to join me in my tent?” I ask him shyly, bravely. 

What's the worst that could happen? He's either ready or he's not, either way the world will go on whether or not I get laid tonight.

“Join you? In your tent?” I feel tension in his arms that wasn't there just a moment ago. It seems I completely blew out the confidence he was dripping with just moments before.

Oh, shit. Shit. I need to give him an out, play it cool.

“If you don't want to...”

“Oh! That's not it! At all! Not that I want to seem overeager.”

I feel a little embarrassed given that I might be feeling a little overeager.

He rambles on nervously, this feels like a yes. 

“You know that I've never done anything like this. With anyone.”

I let him ramble, waiting for his answer as I lace my fingers behind his neck, pressing my pelvis against him. Oh he is mine, I just have to wait for him to let out this sudden onset of nerves.

“I'm willing to... give it a shot. If you are.”

With a smile, I hold onto his hand and begin walking to my tent with him in tow. I hear Zevran laugh heartily in the distance. 

I'm reminded of his advice given to me a few weeks back. Alistair had sleepily stumbled out of his tent that morning and stretched, elongating his body in the sunlight. His shirt was raised enough to show a good length of his incredibly muscular stomach and his pants were low enough to show off that patch of hair that trails down to his... Well, it drove me fucking wild, I actually did drool a little, and I may have whimpered a bit. Zevran had caught me, “Might I suggest dragging him to your tent and getting it over with? He will only struggle a little, if at all.” I assured him it would be any day now and stormed off for alone time in my tent; It had to be done. 

Alistair shuts the tent flap behind him and immediately leaps on me, crushing my mouth with his, eliciting a squeal from me that becomes a moan as we pull at each other's clothes. We sink to the ground together shedding one layer at a time.

“I love you.” He whispers before unabashedly groping and unleashing an onslaught of licks and kisses on my completely bare chest. I close my eyes while I relish the feeling of his calloused hands and soft tongue; nobody has ever done this to me, and it makes me feel beautiful and desired.

I barely remember clothes coming off but they're disappearing pretty rapidly. My body is on fire and I just want to fuck so badly, next thing I know we are down to nothing but underwear and necklaces. I'm impressed with us both; that whole undressing thing is always the hardest part to navigate when I fantasize about this.

We slow down a little, both of us kissing and whispering sweet nothings through our nervousness. I inch my smalls down and he helps me pull them off my legs, drinking me in as he does this. 

“Maker, but you're beautiful.” he puts his weight on me, kissing my mouth aggressively as I feel him inching his own undergarments down his legs. 

It feels so good to have his weight on me, and my body is writhing with anticipation at the feeling of his member pressing against my slick folds and stomach. I want desperately to see it and touch it, but both of those things seem to be off the table in the heat of this moment. 

He raises up onto his hands, his head is thrown back and he's catching his breath. I look down and see his tone body hovering over me, my anticipation builds more at seeing how hung he is. He's fucking gorgeous, brilliant, sweet, completely owns my heart and has a big cock. Damn, I am a lucky girl; I never imagined this could ever happen.

His arms are by my head, muscular and glistening with sweat. He moves his hips, his thick cock glides along my slick folds and my mind absolutely squeals with imagining this being his first time; he's taking it slow, savoring what everything feels like, and it's not even awkward, it's fucking hot.

“Alsitair...” I moan, indulging myself in running my hands along the contours of his back, his arms, the back of his neck. Fuck, I love his body.

He looks at me, his dark eyes shining and serious, as if giving me the opportunity to back out of this... not a chance. 

I meet his gaze, my innards quivering with pent up, built up desire, 

“I love you, Alistair. I want you.”

He holds eye contact with me, I tilt my hips to accommodate his attempted entry. 

My voice betrays me and I cry out; the friction and fullness of his slow entry sets me off into an immediate orgasm, he tilts his head back again and moans with the intensity of feeling my sheath squeeze, twitch and writhe around him. 

This must be what sex is like when you're in love with someone.

His expression is one of surprise and tenderness, and he kisses my neck as I whimper and writhe my way back into stillness. I bet he's so proud of himself right now.

“Maker. That was beautiful.” he whispers, and I get the sense of experimentation again as he begins to move his hips slowly, pulling all the way out, playing with depth and strokes. 

"Ohhh, fuck..." I whisper, suddenly feeling self conscious at the stark difference between his communications and mine. 

Imagining being here for his first time has so much of my attention; I want his first time to be good, and to make sense. So far so good, I'd say, nothing has been awkward so far. I rest my hands on his lower back and begin meeting his gentle thrusts as he looks down at me, desire and awe written all over his face. I absolutely adore and am incredibly turned on by his ragged breaths, his sweaty, reddening cheeks, the way he tilts his head back, moans and closes his eyes when something hits the right spot.

I urge him further with my hands on his lower back to pick up the pace and he doesn't hesitate. Our pace quickens, but I want more. I want to feel him pounding me with abandon before he goes off, to feel and hear our skin slapping with each thrust. I feel him getting close; panting, grunting, moaning. He kisses me intermittently and my own body and mind begin to relax as I start thinking less and feeling more.

“Alistair... harder...” I whisper through kisses. 

He thrusts harder still, his head tilting back again, eyes closed... he's close now. I adjust my hips a little more so he hits that spot within me that makes me want to scream. 

I love him. I love this. I love how this is his first time, it feels like a treasure. 

My own breath is coming in and out in gasps, and I feel my own build up ready to spill over and send me reeling. My hands caress his back and chest aimlessly, I say words but they don't quite register as they reduce down to a repeated sound that flows from me so naturally; I have never felt anything like this.

“... ah... ah... ah... ah... Alistiar!” I cry out. 

He grips onto my hips and pounds me harder with that abandon I wanted to experience so badly.  
I see his stomach muscles quiver, he's growling my name. His body shudders and curls, burying his face in my neck. His growl turns into a long and drawn out moan and I feel him expanding and spilling inside me, my hands are still searching his back and arms as I whimper and begin the descent from my own peak. 

He rests on me, elbows on the ground on either side of me, panting and occasionally kissing my neck. I run my fingers through his hair, feeling my heartbeat slow. Wow. I'm so glad we finally did that. 

“I'm so glad we finally did that.” he whispers, laying next to me. 

I shift onto my side; this hard ground isn't the most kind to my back. He cuddles up to me close and I feel his member resting against my lower back, still slick from our sex. I feel deeply relaxed as he caresses my thigh.

“Hmmm. You know, according to all the sisters at the monastery I should have been struck by lightning by now.”

I look up at him and smile,

"Not after that performance."

**Author's Note:**

> So fluffy.  
> So smutty.
> 
> You're welcome, universe.


End file.
